Gladius
The Gladius, also called the Gradius , is a recurring dagger in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually among the mid-powered daggers available with varying effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gladius is a weapon found exclusively in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be used by every class except the White Mage, White Wizard, Monk, and Master. It provides 23 Attack, 30 Accuracy, 26 Critical, and +10 Evasion. Two can be found within the Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy III The Gladius is the strongest dagger available for the Thief in the Nintendo DS release. Once the Thief class has reached level 99, the Legendary Smith will give them the weapon. It provides 130 Attack and +20 Agility. Final Fantasy V The Gladius is the most powerful knife in the game in the ''Advance release, providing 118 Attack, 100 Accuracy, +2 Speed, and is Holy-elemental. It can only be obtained by finding it in the Sealed Temple, in the Arena area. ''Final Fantasy VI The Gladius, originally mistranslated as Graedus, is found in the Ancient Castle after beating the Master Tonberry. Another can be won by betting the Ultima Weapon in the Coliseum. It is the strongest dagger, although there exist stronger character-specific weapons. A Holy-elemental dagger that has an attack power of 204, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal can equip the Gladius, which can cause the Slow status ailment via Add Status. It teaches the skills Annoy and Lucky Seven. It provides 30 Attack and can be bought for 2,300 gil from various shops from disc 2 onwards. Prior to that, it can be stolen from Lani. Final Fantasy XI The Gladius appears as a generic one-handed sword, doing mediocre damage for a level 27 weapon. Final Fantasy XII The Gladius is a mid-ranked dagger that can be bought for 4,800 gil in Jahara, Mt. Bur-Omisace, and in Rabanastre after defeating Judge Bergan in Mt. Bur-Omisace. Also, Gladius can be stolen from Lindbur Wolf which is the earliest way to have the Gladius. It costs 30 LP to use, is Wind-elemental, increases Evasion by 5 and 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time, making it one of the slower daggers but still fast when compared to other weapons. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Gladius can be equipped by the Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Gladius is a model of gunblade for Lightning. It is a Rank 4 out of 11 weapon, and has a maximum level of 26. It can be found in a treasure sphere in Chapter 2, and can later be purchased in the Up In Arms shop for 7,100 gil. The weapon also sells for 3,550 gil. Its maximum Strength is 175, while the maximum Magic is 88. Gladius transforms into Helter Skelter after using Uraninite on it. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Gladius is a low-powered sword. It adds 50 to Attack, and can be bought for 430 gil after using the Warrior's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Gladius is a level 35 sword that provides +39 Attack and is bought for 452 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gladius is a level 92 dagger that increases Attack by 61 and fills the EX Gauge by 25% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for at the shop for 29,020 gil, a Mage Masher, five Beastlord Fangs, and an Orange Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gladius is now at level 90 and increases ATK +62, DEF +2, and fills the user's EX bar by +15% at the start of a battle. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gladius grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Gallery Etymology The Gladius was a sword commonly used by the army in Ancient Rome. The word "gladius" is the Latin word for "sword." Category:Weapons